Sacrifices
by katie1999
Summary: NW Zorro - Victoria realizes that Zorro can never be a husband to grow old with and give her the home and the family she longs for. Is there any hope for a happy future? Diego realizes that he can never marry her as long as he is Zorro. Is it so easy to give up? But he is not the only one to make a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1 - Breaking up

**Sacrifices**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Chapter 1**

"Zorro, I need to talk to you," Victoria whispered as Zorro kissed her hand after he had made a fool of the alcalde and his soldiers again.

"Victoria, is something wrong?" Zorro looked at her surprised, but she didn't say more. There wasn't time to talk as the alcalde was about to gather the soldiers in a new attempt to capture him. Zorro whistled for Toronado and rode out of the pueblo before the soldiers could try a shot.

Z Z Z

In the evening he quietly slipped into the kitchen to find Victoria waiting for him.

"Zorro, you have come. I wasn't sure you would have time," she said nervously.

"You asked me to come, and here I am! What do you want to talk about?" Concerned, he noticed that Victoria kept a distance between them and hadn't rushed into his arms as she used to.

"I wanted to give you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. "Please, take it back." She held out the ring to him, and when he opened his gloved hand she dropped it into his palm.

"Why? Why now, Victoria?" Aghast, he looked at her. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I still love you, Zorro, but I can't bear it anymore. Please, you must understand me." Victoria had tears in her eyes.

"What can't you bear anymore?" Puzzled, he reached for her with his outstretched hand, but she wouldn't come closer.

"The waiting, thinking of you every night... I never know when I will see you again, or if I will see you again," she cried openly now and offered no resistance when he drew her into his arms.

"Querida, mi amor, I know this is hard for you. I should take better care of you. I will try to see you more often."

With her hand she wiped the tears from her face. "No, Zorro," she shook her head, "that won't change anything. You will still be Zorro, and even if you try your best, I will never know if you will be alive the next day or lying dead somewhere, shot by a soldier or bandit. You may not be able to keep your promise to me."

"Querida, you know I'm careful, and I have always returned to you."

Victoria shook her head again. "It's not enough, Zorro. I just can't stand it any longer. Each night I lie awake in my bed, and I think of you. I imagine you roaming the area by night, and I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid one of the bandits will be lucky and shoot you, and I will never see you again. In the morning I wait for news and hope that nothing has happened to you."

"I never knew that you were so concerned about me, Victoria." He softly placed a kiss on her hair. "You don't need to worry so much."

"I can't help it, Zorro, and I know that it will never end. As long as you ride as Zorro I won't stop worrying." She released herself from his embrace and took a step backward. "I can't go on like this, Zorro. Please, try to understand me."

"I understand you, Victoria. What do you want me to do?" Staring at the ring in his hand, he raised his eyes back to her face.

Victoria wiped another tear from her face and shook her head. "There's nothing you can do, Zorro. I cannot ask you to give up Zorro for me and let the poor suffer because of me. And nobody knows if the suppression will ever end and Zorro will no longer be needed."

"Then I can't change your mind?"

"No, Zorro. It's too late. I can't live like this any longer. I want a husband and a family, and I don't want to worry day and night anymore. I realized that you won't be able to give me what I need. As long as there is Zorro there won't be a future for us."

"I could unmask, and you could marry me. Victoria, please, don't leave me."

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that? How I have been longing to see your face without the mask?"

Zorro reached behind his head to untie the knot of the mask, but Victoria stopped him. "No, leave it on, Zorro. It won't change a thing. You'd still be Zorro. Keep your precious secret and go."

"Victoria, please. I love you, and I need you."

"If you love me, you'll set me free." She rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheek below the mask. "Goodbye, Zorro."

With tears glittering in his eyes, he drew her into his arms again. Knowing it would be the last time, he kissed her passionately with all the love in his heart. She wanted to break apart, but he deepened the kiss until they were both breathless. Staring at her silently, he tenderly ran his thumb across her cheek. "Goodbye, Victoria." His head bowed, he turned around and vanished through the curtain.

With a heavy heart Victoria heard him ride away, and the soldiers sounding the alarm. It had been the right thing to do, hadn't it? Now she was free again, and she would be happy without Zorro, wouldn't she? Trying to persuade herself of her decision, she continued to work in the kitchen and in the tavern, so she wouldn't have to go to bed where nothing would keep her from thinking and dreaming of a tall, black clad man with blue eyes.

Z Z Z

It was shortly after dawn when she rose up from bed with bleary eyes from lack of sleep to look outside for the commotion that had woken her. Zorro was riding up to the cuartel where Mendoza stared at him sleepily.

"Sergeant Mendoza, I have a gift for you." Zorro pointed at the two horses in his tow that each carried two men riding backwards. The men were tied to the horses and glared angrily at Zorro.

"If you compare the wanted posters with these men, you'll find that there is a reward of 500 pesos for each of them."

"Thank you, Zorro," Mendoza grinned, showing no intention to sound the alarm, instead he ordered his men to lead the horses with the bandits away.

Victoria noticed that Zorro looked tired and had probably not slept either, chasing bandits all night. He was about to leave, but stopped at her sight. She took a step back and shook her head when he urged Toronado closer to her. Understanding the message, he didn't address her as he used to, but turned Toronado around fleeing the pueblo.

"Is something wrong, Señorita?" Mendoza asked her, surprised. "This is the first time Zorro didn't greet you."

"There is nothing more between Zorro and me, Mendoza. We have split up," Victoria explained, trying to sound neutral.

"But why? He loves you very much, and I thought you loved him too?"

"I'll tell you, though it's none of your business, Mendoza. I'm tired of waiting for him. I want a real husband and not a hero who never has time for me!"

"I understand that, Señorita, but still I feel sorry for him. Zorro is my friend, and I want him to be happy."

Z Z Z

"Have you heard, Diego?" Alejandro entered the hacienda agitated.

"Heard what?" Diego tried to concentrate, but he hadn't slept all night. After the meeting with Victoria he had been dumb with pain, and he had tried to numb it by chasing bandits all night. When he had delivered them in Mendoza's custody, he had hoped to talk with Victoria again to change her mind, but she had made it clear that she no longer wanted to be with him. He had lost her. Tired as he was after spending the night in the saddle, he couldn't find any sleep when he finally returned to bed.

"Victoria has split up with Zorro! It's all over the pueblo. Mendoza was present when they met this morning."

"Did she really? What a surprise, Father. I always thought she loved Zorro so much."

"We all thought that. But Victoria is tired of waiting, and I can understand that. Zorro can never be a good husband."

"Did Victoria say what she wants to do now?" Diego asked with feigned indifference.

"I don't know. She'll probably want to marry sooner or later. Maybe the matchmaker will get another chance. But you'll never know with women. And you should get married too, Diego. You look terrible today. A woman will keep you from reading late and set your mind on other things."

Alejandro grinned, teasingly.

"Father, please." To be nagged about marriage was the last thing he needed now when he had just lost the woman he loved. Marriage was even less probable than ever since the day he had become Zorro. Frustrated, he threw his book on the table, for once not caring if it became damaged or not. "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Surprised at this unusual display of temper, Alejandro watched his son head for his room.

Later in the cave, Felipe was the next one to address the topic.

"You want to know what happened?" Diego sat in his chair behind the desk after he had finished Zorro's journal with the events of the day. Felipe nodded.

"Victoria doesn't want to wait for Zorro any longer. She has realized that Zorro may never be able to fulfill his promise, and she wants to go on with her life."

"What will you do now?" Felipe signed.

"There is nothing I can do, Felipe," Diego suppressed his tears. "I tried to change her mind, but it was in vain. Will you leave me alone please?"

Felipe patted him sympathetically on the shoulder before he left the cave.

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving on

**Chapter 2**

After the split up, Diego tried to pretend as if everything was normal, continuing his daily routine as usual. In the night he rode out as Zorro, sleeping late in the morning, before he headed to the pueblo to gather the latest news and take care of the newspaper.

Though he tried, he couldn't stay away from Victoria. Now that he couldn't visit her any longer as Zorro, he spent even more time in the tavern as Diego, pretending to read or work on newspaper articles while he was watching her secretly, drinking coffee to stay awake after a sleepless night as Zorro.

Four days later Diego was in the tavern just finishing his coffee when two rough-looking vaqueros entered the main room. From the sneer on their faces Diego easily concluded that they were looking for trouble.

Quietly, he slipped out through the back door into the stables where he had hidden a spare set of black clothes and another sword. He quickly changed his outfit as there was no time to ride back to the hacienda.

As he reentered the main room one of the vaqueros had drawn his knife and nailed it into the top of the bar.

"You will serve us Tequila now, Señorita, or this knife will hit something other than this bar!" the vaquero threatened. The other guests in the tavern kept quiet, trying not to attract any attention to themselves.

"Señores, you had better leave now!" Zorro moved forward as the crowd parted for him.

"Who are you?" the vaquero with the knife asked, as he and his companion drew their swords.

"I am Zorro. You may have heard of me," he grinned as he faced them with his sword drawn.

The other guests stood up from their tables and shoved them to the side making room for the fight as the men circled around each other.

Then the second vaquero moved forward and attacked as the first one tried to move around to attack Zorro from the side. Zorro countered the attacks from the second man and quickly disarmed him.

As the man watched helplessly, his sword slithered out of reach across the floor, and Zorro knocked him out with a quick punch.

Then he turned back to the first man who was almost on him. The man proved to be a better swordsman than his companion, and the two moved back and forth, fighting in the tavern.

Zorro switched his sword between his hands, showing that he was having fun and only playing with the man. After a few more clashes of the blades the swords came together, and Zorro bound the swords at the hilt.

"It's time to finish this," Zorro declared and pushed the man backwards who landed with his back on the floor and had Zorro's blade at his throat instantly.

"I recommend you and your friend leave the pueblo instantly or our sergeant over there," Zorro pointed at Mendoza who just entered the tavern, "will make you sober up in prison." The man needed no further encouragement, helping up his comrade who was still dizzy from the knockout and dragged him quickly out the door past Mendoza.

"What's going on here?" Mendoza asked.

"These two men were making trouble in the tavern, and I gave them a lesson," Zorro said imperiously.

"I thought that you and Señorita Victoria had split up?" Mendoza asked, confused.

"That is true, but it doesn't mean that I will no longer protect her," he declared, and it was obvious that he still cared for Victoria who said nothing and avoided looking at him. Without addressing her especially as he used to, he retreated to the kitchen after a salute to the crowd.

In the stables he changed back into Diego and went to his office. A little later he returned to the tavern to hear about Zorro's latest feat.

"Zorro must care for you a lot if he still comes to protect you, Victoria," Diego stated.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything, Diego," Victoria declared, sadly. "I must continue with my life and he needs to accept it. I think he knows it."

Z Z Z

About two weeks after Victoria had split up with Zorro, Diego was surprised to meet her at the birthday party of Don Emilio, an old friend of his father and a direct neighbor of the de la Vegas.

"Victoria, it's nice to see you here." Diego took the chance to talk to her after the formal dinner was finished and the guests were moving to the drawing room.

"Don Gregorio asked me to join him for the party," Victoria explained, a bit embarrassed. She hadn't thought of meeting Diego tonight although she should have expected it.

"Don Gregorio de la Marca?" Diego didn't know Don Gregorio very well; he was a childless widower whose wife had died recently. He was about ten years older than Victoria and owned a small hacienda south of Los Angeles.

"Let me guess, is he a suitor Doña Maria presented you? Are you giving her matchmaking skills another chance?" Diego tried to hide his jealousy.

"Si, you're right, Diego. I need to go on with my life, after the years I spent waiting for Zorro."

"You're not wasting much time looking to get married after splitting up with Zorro," Diego stated, trying to sound indifferent. "And is Don Gregorio a suitable candidate?"

"I'm not sure," Victoria confessed. "He's nice, but during lunch he talked all the time about his late wife, and how she used to do this, and how she did that. He expects his future wife to replace her and do everything the way she used to."

"You're too strong and independent to be only the replacement of someone else, Victoria," Diego said softly, somewhat relieved that she was not eager to marry Don Gregorio.

"Thank you, Diego. I don't want that either," she agreed. "I want to be loved for myself. But how about you? Is your father still trying to match you with someone? Who was your dinner partner?"

"It looks like most of the young women in my age are already married," Diego sighed, "so I was seated next to Don Emilio's youngest daughter, Inez."

"Inez? I thought she was sent to Spain for school?"

"She just returned, and her head is still occupied by her school stuff, and what she learned in Spain," Diego smiled a little.

"But she can't be more than seventeen," Victoria said annoyed, and somewhat jealous that he seemed to enjoy Inez's company.

"Eighteen," Diego smiled, inwardly amused by Victoria's reaction. Was she jealous of a teenage girl? "Not much younger than you when I returned from Spain four years ago."

"When I was nineteen, I had managed my tavern for three years on my own. I was never pampered and I never had the chance to go to Spain," Victoria said both angry and sad. "I always wanted to marry and have children, but then there was Zorro, and now I don't know anymore. All my friends have at least one child, but for me nothing has changed." Depressed she looked at him, close to crying.

"I always admired how you were able to manage your life - after all you have been through, losing your parents so young. You're one of the bravest persons I know, always standing up for others."

"That hasn't helped me with my life," she said, discouraged.

"You will be a wonderful mother one day, Victoria. I'm sure of that. Do you want to dance?" Diego wanted to cheer her up, feeling responsible for her situation. If it hadn't been for Zorro, she would be married by now.

"I'm sorry, Diego, but I promised the first dance to Don Gregorio. Señorita Inez will expect the same from you."

"You're right,Victoria." The smile from his face had vanished, as he reflected on his own situation. Victoria would probably find a suitor that she liked enough to marry him before it was too late while he would still be Zorro. Victoria had been right when she had split up with him. As Zorro he couldn't offer a woman anything except a long wait or an early widowhood. Was there a way out for him? A way to find happiness with the woman he loved?

"Diego? Why are you so sad suddenly?"

"Maybe because you denied me the dance?" He joked unconvincingly.

Before Victoria could ask more questions, Don Gregorio approached to guide Victoria to the dance floor, and Diego went in search for Inez to do the same.

After Victoria had finished the dance with Don Gregorio, she looked for Diego again, but he was nowhere to be found. Asking his father about him, a discontented Alejandro told her that Diego had already left for home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting closer

**Chapter 3**

Doña Maria had presented Victoria three caballeros who were interested in marrying her. After going to the party with Don Gregorio, she had agreed to take a walk in the market with Don Fernando a couple mornings later.

Returning to the tavern, Victoria came to Diego's table carrying a tray with two cups of coffee.

"Diego, do you mind if I sit down with you? You look as if you are in need of another cup of coffee. I saw you yawning a lot this morning."

Diego smiled, suppressing another yawn. "You are right, Victoria, I could use another cup. I think I forgot the time again, reading my book last night," he lied, using the same excuse as always to cover up for roaming in the night as Zorro.

In fact he had hardly slept last night. First there had been the bandits who were terrorizing the farmers in the south valley. He had finally hunted them down and handed them over to Mendoza. Then he hadn't been able to sleep, thinking of Victoria and their lost love.

"You are reading too much, Diego. Lately, you are always tired. You should sleep more. Take a sip from the coffee. I can bring you more."

"Thank you, Victoria. Have a seat, please," he smiled, pointing to the chair across his table. "So, how was your meeting with Don Fernando?" he inquired, trying to hide his jealousy. Diego had seen her leave earlier that morning in Don Fernando's company, and now he searched her face for clues about her attitude towards the man.

Victoria sat down with a sigh, grateful to have someone to talk to. "It was horrible." She bent her head over the coffee cup to hide her face.

"You seemed to get along well when you left for your walk. What went wrong? Did he get too close to you?" The mere thought of a man harassing Victoria made him tense and drove away the tiredness.

"No, it wasn't something he did. Don Fernando acted the perfect gentleman, and he asked me to marry him." Her face turned red in shame of the memory.

"But?" Diego prompted her.

Victoria raised her head to face him. "His only condition was that he wanted to wait to have the wedding for six months."

"What is wrong with that?" Diego asked puzzled. "A longer engagement gives you time to get to know each other."

"That wasn't the reason he wanted to wait. Without saying it directly he made hints about Zorro and me..."

"What hints?"

"He wanted to make sure that any child was truly his and not Zorro's."

"He really said that? What an ill-mannered arrogant snob," Diego said angrily. "He will pay for that!"

"Diego, there's nothing for you to do!" Then she grinned for a second. "I shoved Don Fernando into the fountain when he asked for my answer." With her hand she reached out across the table, and he covered her hand with his. "Thank you for being here for me and listening to me."

"You can count on me, Victoria," Diego assured her with a smile.

"I don't know what to do now, Diego," she said, depressed once more. "When I met with Don Gregorio, he made some hints too, but I didn't understand it then. Now I know that he was thinking the same thing; that I only want to marry because I am expecting a child from Zorro. But it isn't true, Diego!"

"I believe you, Victoria," Diego assured her, squeezing her hand, and she looked at him gratefully before she retrieved her hand. She reluctantly admitted to herself how good it had felt when he had held her hand.

"How can I face another suitor when they all think the same? I will tell Doña Maria that she can stop her efforts." Victoria declared, unhappily.

Diego wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't, neither as Diego nor any longer as Zorro.

"Let's take a walk, Victoria," he said as he rose from his seat, emptying his cup with another sip. "Fresh air will lighten your mood, and I could use a brisk walk too to get rid of my sleepiness." He waited for her to rise and followed her out of the tavern.

Walking with her through the market, he distracted her by stopping at some stands and pointing out the wares to her that she had overlooked at her earlier tour. Diego knew a lot about herbs, and how they could be used as remedies for smaller illnesses. Fascinated, she listened to him and promised she would try out one of them when she suffered from a cold or a headache the next time.

"Thank you, Diego," she smiled at him upon their return from the market, "I enjoyed walking with you, and I feel much better now."

"It was a pleasure, Victoria," he said, smiling a little. Victoria noticed that he still looked very tired and somehow unhappy, too. "I need to get back to my newspaper." With a short bow he headed for the building across the plaza. Looking at his broad back, she wished she could cheer him up as he had done for her.

At his office Diego slumped into a chair and braced his arms on the desk. The coffee had kept him awake during his walk with Victoria, but now his lack of sleep could no longer be denied. He was so tired, and all he wanted was to sleep, but thinking of Victoria kept him awake.

What a mess this was. Now that she had split up with Zorro, she was open for courtship, but the caballeros looked down on her because he had ruined her reputation as Zorro. That she had given up meeting possible suitors made him feel relieved, but he was angry about the attitude Victoria had to face.

He wanted to court her as himself, and maybe he even stood a chance, but should he do it? As long as he was Zorro there was no future for them, she had made that clear, and he understood that. The moment, she found out he was Zorro, she would leave him again. If he wanted her, he needed to give up Zorro.

He thought of the bandits he had caught last night who had been terrorizing the farmers extorting money from them. The farmers had little enough to feed themselves with the taxes the alcalde demanded from them. Could he stand by without helping them, watching them starve? As Zorro he could make a difference, and he knew he was needed. Would there ever be an end? How much longer could he go on like this? Could he watch Victoria slip through his hands and marry another? Torn between his longing and his sense of duty, his head sank down on the table and he fell asleep.

Z Z Z

The next weeks Victoria spent more time in Diego's company, appreciating the fact that he was spending so much time in her tavern and always had time for her. She enjoyed drinking a coffee with him in the morning, talking with him about her problems, or listening to his explanations about the latest topic that he had read about. In his company she never had the impression that he was looking down on her or that he believed the rumors about her of being pregnant with Zorro's child.

Z Z Z

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for the next chapter, but I was on vacation and both me and my beta reader have a real life. The story is complete and only needs to be beta read to be posted. I want to thank KathyZfan for betaing this story and improving both the story and my English. Enjoy and review.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - Making the move

**Chapter 4**

It was payday for the local garrison, and the soldiers were spending their money in the tavern on wine and food. After several bottles of wine the company was getting merrier and louder. Victoria could overhear their talking as she was cleaning up the table that Diego had just left.

"And I say that Don Diego won't make a move," one of the privates stated. "It's been weeks now since Señorita Victoria and Zorro split up, and Don Diego has done nothing except sit in the tavern as usual. He will never declare his love for Victoria."

"And I say that Don Diego and Señorita Victoria will be married before the end of summer," the inebriated sergeant declared.

"Let's make a bet," the private suggested. "Who believes they will get married, and who doesn't? I bet ten pesos that Victoria marries someone else before Don Diego says a word."

"I bet twenty pesos against it." Mendoza put some coins on the table.

As the soldiers were placing their bets, Victoria rushed to the kitchen, her cheeks flaming red. The soldiers all believed that Diego was in love with her! Was it true? Was she the only one who hadn't noticed?

She remembered that Diego had once confessed that he was in love with a woman who loved another. Had he been talking about her and her love for Zorro?

The more she thought about it the more she believed the soldiers. Why had he never said a word? Well, she could answer that herself as she had never made a secret of her love for Zorro.

But now? What kept him from declaring his love after she had split up with Zorro? Had he changed his mind, or was he simply too shy, or did he want to give her more time to get over Zorro?

How did she feel about Diego? For the first time in years she asked herself the question, and she spent the rest of the day thinking about Diego, and how much he meant to her.

They had been spending so much time together recently that she started to miss him when he didn't show up in the tavern for a day. Whenever he was there, he always took the time to talk to her and make sure that she was all right.

For a moment she started to imagine how her life would be without Diego, and the thought distressed her. That was the moment when she realized that she loved him, and that he was even more important to her than Zorro had ever been with his stolen kisses and some short moments in his arms.

Z Z Z

The next weeks she continued to spend time with Diego while she secretly waited for him to declare his love for her. As the days passed by and Diego showed no intention to change their relationship, she decided to make the move.

Once she had made her decision, she drove to the hacienda to speak with Diego. After talking shortly with Alejandro about her plan, she went to the library where Diego was reading a book.

"Victoria, it's nice to see you. Why have you come out to the hacienda? Is something wrong?" Diego studied her serious face, noticing her nervousness. "Sit down, Victoria, and tell me what is bothering you."

"There is something I need to talk about with you, Diego." Restlessly, she moved to the edge of her seat.

"What is it? I'm your friend, you know you can trust me," Diego assured her, trying to make her feel at ease.

"Diego, in recent weeks I have been thinking a lot about my life and my future, and also about you. You told me once that you loved a woman who is in love with another man. Please, Diego, tell me the truth, am I that woman?" Fidgeting with her hands, she waited for his answer.

"Why do you ask, Victoria?" He hadn't expected her question and needed to know her motives before he answered.

"Please, I need to know. Do you love me?" Victoria looked straight at his face to decipher his emotions.

"Yes, I love you Victoria, I always have," Diego admitted at her insistence.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Would it have changed anything, Victoria? How could I stand a chance against the hero of the pueblo?" he accused her.

"If it hadn't been for Zorro, I would have given you a chance, but I thought you weren't interested in me. I fell in love with you on the day you returned from Spain, but then there was Zorro, and I put my feelings for you aside. In recent weeks we spent so much time together, and I could no longer deny my love for you, but I need to know if the feeling was reciprocated."

"And now, Victoria? What will you do, now that you know?"

"Since I realized that you love me, I had hoped you would come forward after I split up with Zorro, and when you didn't, I decided that I needed to come to you. I know this isn't common, but I want to ask you to marry me." Nervously, Victoria awaited his reaction.

Stunned, he looked at her. "You are asking me to marry you? Why, Victoria? What has changed your mind about me? You never cared about me much; all you ever did was pine for Zorro!"

"When I realized that Zorro could never give me the family I always wanted, I split up with him and began to think about my future and about you. I realized that I love you, and how much you mean to me."

"I'm not sure if I'll be the right husband for you, Victoria." He remembered how she had cried when she gave Zorro back his ring, declaring that she wouldn't be able to be married to him.

"Why? Because you think I'm still in love with Zorro? I love you too, Diego, and not only Zorro."

"Victoria, I need time to think about your proposal." He wanted her like nothing else, but how could he marry her if he still rode as Zorro? She had made it all too clear that she wanted a husband who didn't live such a dangerous life, and who stayed by her side in the night instead of chasing bandits, leaving her praying for his safe return.

Stunned, she looked at him. "You need time? I thought you'd be happy! You just admitted that you love me."

"I love you, Victoria, but I don't want this marriage to be a lie, starting it under a wrong assumption."

"I understand, Diego. I will wait for your answer." How could she expect Diego to marry her if he suspected that her heart still belonged to Zorro? She knew Diego well enough to know that he wanted his wife to love him and not marry him for other reasons.

For the first time, she considered the possibility that he might say no. What if he rejected her? Maybe she wasn't good enough for him after all. She was only a tavern owner and not a well-bred caballero's daughter.

Or did he think the relationship with Zorro had gone further than what was appropriate? Why had she been so stupid to think he would leap to the chance to marry her? With the fear that she might lose him came the realization how deeply she loved him.

Except for Zorro, there wasn't anybody else she felt attracted to, and whom she wanted to marry. Did Diego love her enough to marry her even if he had doubts about her love and her social standing?

"I'll give you all the time you need, Diego. Please, you must not doubt that I love you, and my relationship with Zorro never went any further than a few kisses."

"I believe you, Victoria," Diego assured her. "Still, it's an important decision, and I have to consider a few things before I give you an answer."

Taking her hand he gently stroked it, placing a kiss on the back. He wanted to do so much more, take her in his arms and kiss her lips, but he knew he mustn't. If he kissed her, she would find out who he was and leave him on the spot, he was sure of that.

He needed time to think about it. Would she accept him if he gave up Zorro? Was he ready to give up riding as Zorro while he was still needed?

"I'll give you an answer as soon as I can," he said quietly.

With a hand on her arm he guided her to the door and helped her up into her cart, waving goodbye as she drove back to the pueblo.

"Where's Victoria?" Alejandro asked confused when Diego returned to the library alone. "I thought there would be something to celebrate!"

"Celebrate, Father?"

"Yes, Victoria told me she was going to propose to you. In fact, she asked me if she would be welcome in the family." Alejandro explained. "Of course, I told her that I would be more than happy to have her as a daughter. So, where is she?"

"She has gone back to the tavern, Father."

"Didn't she propose?"

"She did, but I told her that I need time to think about it."

"You need time? What for?" Alejandro said, surprised. "I thought that you loved her, and that the only reason you aren't married yet was the fact that Victoria only had eyes for Zorro until she split up with him?"

"It's a bit more complicated, Father." Diego said evasively.

"What keeps you from marrying Victoria, now that she is free? Is there another woman in your life? I remember you admitted once having had an affair which is only quite natural for a man of your age."

Diego sighed. What had once been a convenient lie to cover up his disappearance after a snake bite now turned back on him. But it was probably better to have his father believe he had a secret affair than have him find out that he was Zorro.

"I don't want to talk about it, Father. I need to think about Victoria's proposal. A marriage is something that should be well considered."

"Why can't you ever act on your feelings, Diego? Why do you always have to analyze everything? Either you love the woman or you don't! And if you do, marry her! What's there to consider? You don't have to marry for money. You're free to marry whomever you want," Alejandro said, agitated. "I worked hard for this large hacienda, and here in the new world there are fewer rules about who you can marry and who is suitable."

"I'm not like you, Father. You always act before thinking, and then you expect Zorro to save the day. Why can't you be a bit more controlled? It would make life a lot easier!" Diego said, frustrated, thinking of the many times Zorro had to save Don Alejandro from the consequences of his actions.

"You are just like your mother, Diego. I asked her to marry me a week after I met her, but she also made me wait for her answer." Alejandro shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Diego." Still shaking his head, he left Diego to think about Victoria.

Z Z Z

Victoria's proposal had stunned him. He'd never expected Victoria to come forward and ask him about his feelings and even less to propose marriage!

What should he do now? If he wanted to marry Victoria he'd have to give up Zorro. Diego understood the reason why she had split up with him and wanted to go on with her life. But still... there was the Alcalde mistreating and oppressing the people with ever new taxes and schemes.

Could he face the injustice without doing anything, knowing that he could make a difference in the lives of the people, knowing that he was the only one to help them? Even the soldiers were unable to protect the citizens from roaming bandits who attacked the stagecoach and preyed on helpless farmers.

Mendoza was often forced to follow orders he himself thought were wrong, such as collecting unjust taxes or imprisoning the men who couldn't pay.

How could he abandon them? He had tried to protect them as well as he could in recent years, but the oppression had never lessened, and he could only do so much.

When would it end? Would it ever end? Was there any hope for a future when Zorro was no longer needed? What were his prospects for his future? Go on fighting until one of the soldiers got lucky and shot him? Fight as long as he was able and see his life pass by while everyone else got married and had a family?

When he had become Zorro, he had never expected it to last so long, and the need to be so great. It had only been intended to free his father and Victoria from prison.

But then there had been another task, and yet another, and Victoria had fallen in love with Zorro, ignoring him as Diego, and he had continued without knowing how to stop.

What should he do? However he decided, he knew it would tear him apart. It was either lose Victoria and all hope for happiness with her or face the pain of the people whom he abandoned by giving up Zorro.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deciding on the future

**Chapter 5**

Victoria was unaware of the painful decision she had inflicted on Diego with her proposal. In the recent weeks after she had split up with him as Zorro, he had continued his life as before, riding as Zorro in the night and spending much of his daytime with Victoria in the tavern as Diego.

The hardest part was seeing her open for courtship by other men while Zorro hadn't been welcome in her arms any longer though Zorro had never stopped coming to her rescue.

But now he was forced to decide between her and Zorro. And he didn't know what to do.

After she had proposed to him on Monday, Diego stayed away from the tavern, unable to face Victoria when she expected an answer from him. Maybe he could persuade her as Zorro to make up with him again, so he could continue to ride as Zorro without losing her?

On Thursday three days later, Zorro entered the tavern kitchen, shortly before Victoria closed for the night.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" Victoria faced him, surprised. "There is nothing more between us. I thought I made that clear. Please go, you can't be seen here."

"Why? The soldiers are busy on maneuver in the southern valley and won't catch me. Who do you expect to come at this late hour?"

"It's Don Diego," she admitted, "he sometimes works late in his office, and before he goes home he often checks on me when I close for the night. I don't want him to get a wrong impression if he finds you here. He may think that there is still something between us when there is not."

Victoria had hoped the whole day to see Diego, but since she had proposed to him on Monday, he hadn't been in the pueblo as if he was avoiding her. Had she scared him away? Maybe he didn't want to marry her and didn't know how to tell her his rejection? How much time did he need to make up his mind?

Zorro looked at Victoria, inquiring. "I heard that you proposed to Don Diego. Why do you want to marry him? You never cared much for him before. Is it because he is rich and can give you security?"

"No, it's not because of his money, but because I love him, Zorro." Victoria said unflinchingly.

"Victoria," with his hand he reached out to tenderly caress her cheek. For a moment Victoria leaned into his hand, starving for some tenderness and someone to hold her. When he bent down intending to kiss her, she put her hand on his chest and shoved him away. "No. You should go now."

"Then you don't love me any more? Is there no chance for us?" He looked at her dejectedly.

"A part of me will always love you, Zorro, but I love Diego more. What are a few stolen kisses from you compared to a lifetime with him? Please, Zorro, go! I can't lose Diego, now that I realized how much I love him." Starting to cry, she begged him to leave, fearing his mere presence would make Diego reject her proposal, and she'd lose him.

It was her tears that undid him. He couldn't bear to see the woman whom he loved so much in tears, and he made up his mind to accept her proposal as soon as he had arranged everything.

"Farewell, Victoria. I wish you happiness with Don Diego." With his familiar salute, Zorro vanished into the night, not knowing if he should feel happy or sad.

Now that he had reached a decision, his future was clear. Stopping to ride as Zorro felt like giving up an important part of his life, but the prospect of finally marrying Victoria made him smile.

Z Z Z

The next morning Diego didn't come to the pueblo or the tavern either, and Victoria got more and more worried. Had she lost him? When Alejandro came to the tavern on Saturday, she couldn't refrain from asking him about Diego.

"Where is he? Why doesn't he come anymore? Is he angry at me?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"I don't know what Diego is up to," Alejandro said, shrugging. "He hasn't said anything to me. But he won't come to the pueblo for the next several days because he left for Monterey yesterday."

"The trip will take him at least a week. And he hasn't said anything to you?" Victoria asked, confused.

"No, I'm sorry. He said he had something to arrange - whatever that may be," Alejandro answered, exasperated at his son. "I had thought he'd give you an answer or tell you at least about his plans. It's not polite of him to leave you in suspense while he is away."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria said disappointed. "Then I need to wait until he has returned."

Z Z Z

On the day two weeks after Victoria's proposal, Diego entered the tavern in the company of a pleasant elderly woman.

"Diego, you're back!" Victoria smiled at him as he headed for her at the bar.

"Victoria, do you have a minute? I need to talk privately to you." He smiled at her, happy to finally be back.

"Of course, Diego." Victoria put her towel that she had used to polish glasses on the bar. Well aware of the stares of her patrons, she crossed the tavern into the kitchen, Diego and the elderly woman following her.

Leaning against the table, Victoria expectantly faced Diego and the woman. Why had he brought the woman if he wanted to talk to her in private?

"Victoria, I have decided that I will accept your proposal of marriage," Diego smiled a bit, hiding his nervousness.

"You do?" Victoria smiled at him, happily. "Oh, I am very happy, Diego." She wanted to throw herself into his arms, but he stopped her, keeping her at arms' length.

"Victoria, I want you to meet Señora Fernandez," he introduced the elderly woman. "She is a second cousin of my late mother and lives in Monterey. She has agreed to come to Los Angeles to chaperone you for the time of our engagement."

"Señora Fernandez," Victoria greeted her politely with a slight curtsy. "A chaperone, Diego? Why do you want one? We have met alone before, and it never bothered you!" Victoria asked, baffled.

"Before, we weren't engaged, Victoria," Diego explained. "It's not proper for us to meet alone any longer, and of course, you can't meet anyone else alone, either. Señora Fernandez will stay in one of your rooms in the tavern and chaperone you until we are married. I will pay for her stay.""

"Why must you be so formal, Diego? Everything has to be proper and correct! I thought you'd be happy to marry me!" Victoria said, disappointed. Would Diego be the same when they were married? Had she made the wrong choice?

Diego sighed inwardly. He hated to disappoint Victoria. Instead of keeping his distance he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, showing her how much he loved her. But then, she would find out his identity, and he couldn't risk that.

Though Victoria didn't realize it, they were in dire need of a chaperone. Señora Fernandez would make sure that he behaved and didn't do anything foolish. If only Victoria wasn't scared away by her presence and have second thoughts about the marriage.

"Victoria, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, but you must believe me that I really love you."

He took her hand and kissed it, the way he done the first day they had met after his return from Spain, looking straight into her eyes.

He was relieved, noting her smile at this sign of affection. "If you agree, Victoria, I will talk with the padre and have him read the banns for us to get married in three weeks."

"You don't want to wait?" Victoria asked, pleased. To her it was proof that Diego didn't believe the gossip about her and Zorro.

"I think I made you wait long enough," he replied, thinking of all the time she had waited for him as Zorro.

"Señorita Escalante," Señora Fernandez addressed her, "I understand that the situation is new to you, but I can assure you that I have the best interest for you and my nephew in mind. It's not the first time I have chaperoned a young couple, and if you trust me, we will get along well. And now, Don Diego, it will be best if you leave me alone with your fiancée, so we can get to know each other and talk about the wedding preparations."

"Victoria, Señora," Diego retreated, escaping the situation. Victoria didn't know what to say to Señora Fernandez when she was alone with her. Before an awkward silence could fill the room, the señora started talking again.

"You must not think that my presence here is a sign that my nephew doesn't care for you. I believe it's rather the opposite."

"What do you mean, Señora?" The woman smiled at her warmly.

"I don't know my nephew very well, except for the time we spent together on the trip from Monterey, but I have had experience with young couples. I have learned to interpret the signs. Your fiancé may give you the impression that he is not a passionate man, but my bet is that he has hired me to keep him from doing something foolish before you're married."

"Diego? Doing something foolish?" Victoria wondered. Could the señora be right?

"Still waters run deep, Señorita," Señora Fernandez smiled. "And now we need to take care of the preparations," she came back to business. "My nephew told me that you might be concerned of your reception among the caballeros and their families. Is that so?"

Victoria nodded a bit intimidated. Did Diego think she might not be accepted?

"Well, we will take care of that. Diego wishes me to help you feel comfortable with your new position as his wife. Three weeks isn't a lot of time to teach you everything a well-bred woman of their social position must know, but from what he told me you have a quick wit and will pick things up quickly. Nobody will question you at your wedding reception."

Z Z Z

A few days later Diego and Victoria were sitting in the dining room in the hacienda going over the guest list for their wedding. Señora Fernandez kept on eye on them while she occupied herself with her needlework in a comfortable chair nearby.

"Do we really have to invite all these people, Diego?" Victoria sighed. "It's giving me a headache to plan it. I thought I knew everyone in this pueblo, but I haven't heard from a lot of them. Who is this Señora Madeira?"

Diego felt her tense up, and sitting so close to her, he couldn't refrain from touching her. With his left hand he gently stroked up and down her spine, making her relax as he knew she would.

Patiently, he told her about the relatives and friends she didn't know while he enjoyed stroking her back. "Señora Madeira is my cousins mother-in-law, she is a widow, and she would be insulted if she wasn't invited. And Señor Vargas is an old friend of my father," Diego pointed to another name on the list.

Victoria was too distracted by all the names that it took her a moment to notice to his hand on her back. It felt good, and she only became aware of it when Diego retreated his hand as her tension eased. From the side she looked at his face as he was intent on the guest list. Diego expressed no emotion and only looked up when she didn't say anything.

"Is everything alright, Victoria?" Diego stared at her lips as if he wanted to kiss her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, wishing he would continue to stroke her back. It had been so long since someone held her, and she thought of Zorro how he had kissed her and ...

"Victoria?" Diego leaned closer, reaching out for her, and her eyes said she hoped that he would kiss her.

"Children, I think you should continue with your list," Señora Fernandez interrupted them. She had looked up from her needlework when they had stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, Señora, we got distracted," Diego was grateful for the interruption. He had almost kissed Victoria, and by revealing it all, nearly risked everything. Moving his chair away from her, he read the next name on the list.

Victoria was disappointed about the lost opportunity. Diego had nearly kissed her, and she wanted to know how it felt. I might help her forget Zorro. Why did she think of Zorro while she was planning her marriage to Diego?

Zorro was her past, and she should concentrate on Diego and think of him instead. Guiltily, she turned her thoughts away from Zorro and concentrated on the list again, trying to memorize the information about the guests that Diego was providing.

Z Z Z

Victoria got along well with Señora Fernandez after she got to know her. Though she didn't like it that she wouldn't have any time alone with Diego before the wedding, she was grateful that Diego had engaged the Señora to help them.

With only three weeks to prepare there was so much to do that she wouldn't have managed it on her own. Señora Fernandez helped her with everything that a mother would do for her daughter's wedding, not only providing her with advice, but also attending the fittings at the seamstress with her and helping her with all the other errands.

As the wedding came closer the women became good friends, and Victoria was sorry that Señora Fernandez would have to leave after the wedding. With a wink of the eye, Señora Fernandez promised she'd visit Victoria at the christening of their first child, grinning at Victoria's embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6 - Marrying

**Chapter 6**

Diego had never been as nervous as on his wedding day. There was so much that could go wrong. What if Victoria cried out loud 'Zorro' the moment he kissed her in church? Or even worse, if she left him right on the spot because he had deceived her? Or if she made the right conclusions even before the wedding and left him at the altar?

Maybe he should have selected a different suit that wasn't as dark as the dark blue one he had ordered from the tailor. It could lead her thoughts in the wrong direction, connecting him with Zorro.

Or perhaps Victoria would change her mind about the wedding? Or what if his father talked about his mother's ring that Victoria had returned to Zorro before Diego had time to explain it to her?

"Diego, are you ready?" Alejandro asked him. "It's time for us to leave. Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to my room and change my suit."

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing? It looks very good on you! Is there a stain or something?"

"No, the color is too dark. I should wear a lighter color," Diego objected.

"Diego, you're driving me crazy," his father said, annoyed. "Your suit is fine, and there is no time to change. Nobody will connect you to Zorro, because you're wearing a dark suit," Alejandro teased, earning him a glare from Diego. "It's just a joke, Diego, don't look so grim. We have to go now. You don't want Victoria waiting for you at the altar. She will think you changed your mind if you're late."

Z Z Z

Victoria was equally nervous while Señora Fernandez helped her into the wedding dress. "Please, Victoria, stand still, or I can't close the hooks on the back of the dress, and you'll ruin your headdress, too. You need to eat and drink something before you go to church, or you will faint at the wedding."

"But I can't eat anything right now," Victoria objected. "I'm not hungry at all. I want this to be over and Diego to be my husband. What if Diego doesn't come, because he thinks that I love only Zorro and not him? It wouldn't have taken him so long to give me his answer if he didn't have doubts about us. What if I do something wrong at the reception?"

"Victoria, every bride is nervous at her own wedding, and I am sure that Diego is nervous, too. Trust me, everything will be fine. Nothing will happen in church or at the reception that you have to worry about; we went through every detail. Diego wouldn't have made the long trip to Monterey to obtain my help if he didn't want to marry you. We talked about this often in the last three weeks, Victoria." Señora Fernandez assured her.

"I asked your helper to prepare a light breakfast for you, and you will feel better with something in your stomach. There is still enough time before the ceremony."

Z Z Z

The church was crowded as everyone wanted to see the wedding of the distinguished bachelor Don Diego de la Vega to Señorita Victoria Escalante, the former love of Zorro. Would the famous outlaw try to interrupt the wedding as he had done once before? At least the Alcalde didn't want to miss the chance to capture Zorro and had the building surrounded by guards who would fire at Zorro from all sides and the roofs if he showed up.

Diego was waiting at the altar, looking at her solemnly, when Victoria was led down the aisle by his father, Don Alejandro. Victoria thought that he looked a bit like Zorro in his dark blue suit that was almost black. Did he choose that color to make her forget she wasn't marrying Zorro but Diego? Did he think she didn't love him?

As Señora Fernandez had predicted, everything went smoothly at the ceremony. Zorro didn't show up to interrupt, and both said their 'I do' without hesitation. Expectantly, Victoria looked at Diego when the padre prompted him to kiss her. She wanted to throw herself into his arms to have him finally kiss her, but Diego kept her at a distance again, kissing her cheek, trying to ignore her surprise and disappointment and the murmur among the guests.

After the ceremony Diego helped Victoria into the carriage, driving to the hacienda, before their guests had filed out of church behind them and made it to their own carriages and horses to follow them for the wedding reception.

Diego didn't say a word during the drive, and Victoria noted his silence with a heavy heart. Had she been mistaken when she thought that he loved her? He had confirmed it, but why hadn't he kissed her - even after the padre prompted him to do so - only brushing her cheek with his lips? Wasn't he convinced that she loved him too? Did he want to wait until he was sure of her love, keeping his distance until then?

"Diego, can we talk?" Victoria asked him as they arrived at the hacienda. "Please?"

"Certainly, Victoria." Diego dreaded the conversation she wanted. Now that they were married, he had to tell her the truth. Was their marriage doomed from the start when she realized he had deceived her?

Dutifully, he carried her over the threshold before setting her down in the entrance hall. As Diego led her towards the garden in the back, his father called after them. "Diego, Victoria, where are you going? Your guests will be arriving any minute. You should be present to greet them!"

"We have to discuss something first, Father. Excuse us for just a few moments," Diego said determinedly. But he didn't sound happy.

"Can't it wait until later?" Alejandro asked, puzzled. "What is so important?" Giving no answer, the newlyweds vanished into the garden, leaving a concerned Alejandro behind.

"You wanted to talk, Victoria," Diego stopped in a secluded area, facing her. "We can do that here without being overheard."

"Diego, why are you so distant to me? I thought you loved me, but you haven't taken me into your arms even once since we were engaged. Have you changed your mind about us? Why did you marry me if you don't want me?"

"I want you, Victoria. I want you very much." Diego stepped closer and placed his hands on her upper arms, but kept some distance between them as he stared at her. "It's rather that you don't want to be married to me but to someone else."

"But that's not true, Diego. I love you, too, and not only Zorro. How can I convince you of that?" Victoria closed the distance between them and put her hands on his shoulders. "Please, Diego, believe me."

After all the weeks since she had split up with Zorro, it was heaven to have her back in his arms.

"Victoria, I have always loved you. I know I should have told you this before, but I didn't want you to leave me .."

"Tell me what, Diego?" Diego could no longer resist. Embracing her, he bent down to kiss her. The moment he claimed her mouth for a deep kiss, she knew. She recognized the arms that held her strongly and the lips that kissed her tenderly. Surprised, she opened her eyes to stare at him, realizing he was the man she had kissed so often before, and whom she loved so much.

"It's you!" Victoria exclaimed, surprised, and drew apart. "You are Zorro!"

"Yes, it's me, Querida."

"But..., but... that's not what I wanted. I told you why I couldn't marry you." Accusingly, she stepped back. "I can't be married to Zorro. I can't stand the fear and the waiting any longer. It kills me to think that you won't return from your next trip."

"I'm giving up Zorro. I will no longer ride as Zorro. Instead I will stay at home and help my father with the hacienda and the ranch. You will get the safe husband you wanted."

"You're giving up Zorro? But... you can't do that! What about the farmers who suffer from the Alcalde's taxes? They have nobody but Zorro to protect them! What are you doing?"

"You made it very clear that you didn't want Zorro for your husband, so I had to choose between my personal happiness and the good of the pueblo. I decided that I have put my own life on hold long enough. I don't want to wait any longer to get married for the sake of the people."

"But.. I don't want the people to suffer because I made you choose between me and Zorro!"

"You can't have everything, Victoria. It's either Zorro or being married."

"It will be my fault then if people suffer, because I made you give up Zorro." Victoria began to cry.

"It's alright, Querida. We will work it out," Diego took her into his arms while she was crying silently. "We'll find other ways to fight the Alcalde. I am as concerned about the people as you, and giving up Zorro isn't easy for me."

"It's not as I expected it to be. I split up with Zorro, and I wanted to love only you and stop thinking of him. I thought I could forget him in your arms, but now I know that it has always been you."

"I love you, too, Victoria. We are together now, and that's all that matters," Diego soothed her, kissing her again. She melted in his arms, not wanting to stop, having missed their kisses as much as he had.

"I missed you so much," she whispered. "I thought it would be the only way to split up with Zorro. I knew that Zorro would be killed sooner or later, and I couldn't face the prospect that all the waiting would have been in vain. I wanted to have some happiness before it was too late for me."

"I understand that, Querida," Diego held her tight. "That's why I had to think about your proposal for some time. I had to figure out if it was right to put our personal happiness above that of the people, and if I could live without being Zorro. I came to the conclusion that I can live without him but not without you."

"Please, Diego, I can't see you dead. Don't make me a widow. I can't go back to a life of worrying over your well-being. Promise me you won't risk you life as Zorro any longer."

"You won't lose me, Querida. I promise." He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Will you stay with me and be my wife?" He searched her face for an answer.

"You really thought I would leave you?"

"Yes, I deceived you about me, and you have the right to ask for an annulment."

"Being with you is all I ever wanted, and yet, I don't know what to think about it. Can you hold me a bit longer?" It felt so good to feel the warmth of his embrace, to hear him whisper endearments with his deep voice, to know that she was loved, and to be back in his arms where she belonged.

Diego drew her close again, and her reaction to his kiss displayed her inner conflict as she was torn between laughing and crying. She kissed him fervently, only to stop and draw apart, and then it started all over again until he stopped her, holding her in a close embrace.

"You should eventually make up your mind, Victoria," he grinned, relieved that she hadn't left him right away. "Leave me or stay?"

"I love you too much to leave you, Diego, though I know this won't be easy," she sighed, enjoying the warmth of his arms and the tender kisses he placed on her temples and cheeks. "I could leave Zorro, but I can't leave you, Diego."

"Are you ready to go to the reception, Victoria?" Diego asked after another tender kiss.

"No, not really, but I think we have to. I still don't know what to think of this unexpected revelation. I need time to cope with it. I'm so confused," she shook her head. "I never expected to be married to Zorro."

"I understand, Querida. It's a lot to take in." Diego offered her his arm and led her back to the hacienda.

"Diego, Victoria, is everything alright?" Alejandro asked concerned as he saw Victoria's face. "Did you cry, Victoria?"

"I'm fine, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, not very convincingly. "Will you please excuse me for a moment?" she said, heading for the guest room.

"What happened to make Victoria cry?" Alejandro asked his son. "She doesn't seem very happy to me. I want you two to be happy, Diego. I thought that you loved her."

"Don't worry, Father. Victoria and I will work it out." Diego patted his father on the shoulder reassuringly, but Alejandro wasn't convinced. Something had happened between them, and Diego hadn't acted like he was in love with Victoria earlier. He hadn't really kissed her in church, only kissing her cheek. Why was Diego so shy?

"Diego," he started, a bit embarrassed, "we never talked about marriage, and what you should know as a husband. Do you have any questions?"

Diego stared a moment at his father, until he realized what he was talking about. "Don't worry, Father, there won't be a problem," he replied, equally embarrassed.

Gratefully, he saw Victoria return at that moment, putting the conversation to an end, to the relief of both. She had washed the tears from her face, but she was still a little absentminded during the reception which didn't go unnoticed by their guests.

The party went on for hours with drinking, feasting and dancing. Most of the guests were still celebrating when Diego tugged at Victoria's arm and drew her to the side. "Are you ready to go?"

he asked quietly, and she nodded. "Do you want to say goodbye to the guests?"

Diego shook his head. "I prefer a quiet leaving. Let's go." She took the hand he offered, and hand in hand they slipped away to their room. Closing the door behind him, Diego looked at Victoria expectantly. "This is your last chance to change your mind about us," he whispered. "If you want an annulment, I will leave."

Victoria shook her head. "Stay," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to be married to you, Diego. You're the only one I love."

Kissing her passionately, he led her over to the bed while his hands began to open the hooks on the back of her dress.

Z Z Z

The next morning Diego marveled how well Victoria fit beside him as he lay spooned beside her. She woke up from his stirring and blinked sleepily at him. "Diego?"

"Buenos días, Querida," he smiled, brushing the hair out of her face to kiss her cheek.

"It's wonderful to wake up like this," she smiled, snuggling closer to him. "It must be late already, but I don't want to get up yet." She turned around to kiss him.

"We don't have to," Diego grinned. "There are some advantages to have the reputation of a late riser. I can't think of anything better than to spend more time here with you." He kissed her to show his intentions.

"Me neither, Diego," she smiled.

"What about a honeymoon trip to Santa Paula, later?" he whispered.

"A honeymoon? In Santa Paula? What a wonderful idea, Diego! When do we leave?"

"As soon as we have something to eat and finished packing?" he suggested. "I would have liked to arrange everything in advance, but I didn't know if you'd come with me or leave me alone."

"I will never leave you again, Diego. I love you." Victoria wasted no time to show him how much.


	7. Chapter 7 - Homecoming

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later Diego and Victoria returned from Santa Paula. They had loved their stay in the cozy tavern that Diego had chosen, but both were happy to get home. The honeymoon had been a much needed break. The entire time they had been able to relax and not be confronted with the problems of the pueblo every day. Now they had to face the Alcalde again and adjust to a life without Zorro.

"Diego! Victoria! It's nice to see you back," Alejandro greeted them happily. "Did you have a good time? You're just in time for lunch. Maria has tried to improve her cooking so you wouldn't complain when you came back."

"There's nothing to complain about her cooking," Diego stated, "but we all know that she can't compare with my wife's cooking." Diego kissed Victoria's hand, holding it the whole time on their way to the dining room, making her grin.

"What have we missed during our absence?" Diego asked. "Did the Alcalde raise another tax or did he behave?"

"Yes, you can count on the Alcalde coming up with something new," Alejandro waved his hand, "there is a new tax on beer. I have already written a complaint to the governor."

"A beer tax won't bother the farmers too much," Diego said, relieved. "The monks at the monastery are the only ones who consume much beer."

"But you missed the big news. Zorro has left!" Alejandro announced.

"Zorro has left? How do you know that?" Victoria threw a look at Diego. Did his father find out Diego's secret?

"_A week after you left Toronado was found standing out in front of our hacienda with only a short note attached to his saddle. "For my friends the de la Vegas, please take care of Toronado. Goodbye. Z."_

"Zorro has given Toronado in your care?" Diego asked. "Where did you take him?"

"I wasn't quite finished with my story, Diego," Alejandro replied. "I put Toronado on the corral behind the house where he had his freedom until we could gain his trust to let us near him.

Unfortunately, the Alcalde heard that Toronado was at our hacienda, and two days ago while Felipe and I went to the bull auction in Santa Barbara for two days, he came to the hacienda to claim Toronado for himself. As reparation for Zorro's deeds! Ha!" Alejandro exclaimed, enraged.

"Zorro has never done anything wrong except to help the people. If the Alcalde had been just and fair, there would never have been a need for Zorro!"

"What happened?" Diego pretended to be calm.

"There wasn't much the servants could do. The Alcalde arrived with several lancers, and they would have shot them on the spot if they had resisted. They had no choice but to hand over Toronado to the Alcalde. Miguel, the stable hand, informed me immediately upon our return, but there was nothing I could do. "

"De Soto has Toronado now?" Diego tried not to show his anger. He had never wanted his foe to get his horse.

"No. That's the only good thing about it. On their way to the pueblo Toronado managed to break free and ran away. He vanished into the mountains before the lancers could catch him again."

"Toronado is gone?" Victoria asked, shocked. She glanced at her husband to see the effect of the news on him, but Diego kept his expression indifferent. Only the hand under the table tensed, invisible to his father.

"Apparently, he has gone wild again. Such a beautiful animal. I think that Zorro must have cared a lot for his horse, and it is also the proof that Zorro has gone forever. If he had planned to return, he would not have left his faithful steed behind. I think he could not bear to see you married to another man, Victoria," Alejandro sighed. "Though I understand his reasons, it is a great loss for the pueblo."

"Indeed, it is," Victoria agreed, depressed. "And it is my fault that he is gone!"

"I think Zorro can make his own decisions, Querida," Diego objected, squeezing her hand.

Alejandro stared, astonished at Diego's open display of affection. The endearment came so easily from his lips, and Victoria wasn't even surprised. They had obviously gotten closer than he had suspected during their time in Santa Paula.

"Where is Felipe?" Diego wondered. "I thought he would be happy to see us again. Didn't he know that we were returning today?"

"I don't know, Diego. I haven't seen him since breakfast. He signed something about riding out, but I expected him to be back for lunch. Maybe he went fishing and forgot the time?"

"Yes, it could be, but normally he is more responsible than that and would leave a message when he plans to disappear for a longer time." Diego was shocked by the news about Toronado, and Felipe's absence added to his bad mood.

While Victoria went unpacking, Diego slipped into the cave, hoping to find Felipe inside. The cave appeared unusually empty without Toronado in the stall that he had occupied all these years. And now Toronado was gone! Diego had hoped to see him in his father's stables or in a corral close to the house where he could visit him and eventually start riding him again in the open. Where was he now?

Diego eyes fell on his desk and he spotted a letter lying in the center of the desktop. '_Diego_' was written on the envelope in Felipe's neat handwriting. Eager to hear from his charge he opened the letter.

_Dear Diego,_

_I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I have left in search of Toronado. I'm sorry that I failed you by not keeping Toronado safe. If I don't find him, I wish you happiness with Victoria. Now that you have her, and there is no more Zorro, you don't need me any longer._

_Yours,_

_Felipe_

Diego cursed, running his hand through his hair. Felipe had run away! He looked at the clothes stand where his Zorro outfit was still hanging. Normally, he would be changing into Zorro in an instant, but he knew he couldn't. Not only was Toronado missing, but he intended to keep his promise to Victoria.

Hastily, he exited the cave and went to his room in search of Victoria. "Diego, what's wrong?" She noticed his agitated state.

"Felipe has run away. I just found his letter in the cave. Here, read it!" Diego handed her the note.

"Why did Felipe think he failed you? And why did you have him leave Toronado in front of the hacienda instead of keeping him in the cave as before?"

Diego sighed. "When I decided to give up riding as Zorro for you, I needed to plan for Toronado, too.A horse needs to be ridden regularly and keeping him in the cave was never a good solution, but I never intended for Zorro to last so long. I wanted Toronado to stay outside after I finished riding him as Zorro.

There were only two options, either I could set Toronado free in the wild again or I could try to put him in my father's stables. After all these years I didn't want to part from him, so I asked Felipe to leave Toronado together with the note in front of the hacienda where he would be found. I didn't want Toronado to be found on the same day I was leaving for my honeymoon, so I asked Felipe to wait a few more days after my departure."

"But now Toronado is gone. It must be a great loss for you," Victoria said compassionately. "I never thought you'd also give up Toronado for me. What will you do now?"

"I will try to find Felipe's tracks and follow him. There is no time to waste."

"Will you ride as Zorro?" Victoria asked, a bit anxiously.

"No, I can't do that without Toronado. After Toronado, Esperanza is the second fastest horse in the area, and it would be suspicious if Zorro suddenly appeared riding on my horse. And I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Victoria smiled, relieved, rising on her toes to kiss him. Diego put his arms around her to draw her closer, intensifying the kiss.

"There's nothing I'd like more than staying here with you right now," he whispered when he released her.

"I understand, Diego. I know who I married, and the color of your suit doesn't change who you are," she smiled. "I'm almost used to you leaving me in a hurry, because some urgent business demands your attention. Is there something I can do?"

"No, just excuse my absence to my father. It may take some time, and I don't know when I will be back." He drew her into his arms again for another kiss. "I hate to leave you like this, after we just returned from our honeymoon, but I have to go while the tracks are still fresh. I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too, Diego. Bring Felipe home safely!" Smiling, she watched him leave, grabbing a few things he would need for his trip on his way out. She already missed him after the last two weeks they had been inseparable.

"Where is Diego?" Alejandro wanted to know as she returned to the parlor alone.

"There is a problem with Felipe," Victoria explained. "He didn't go fishing as you assumed, but he ran away, because he thought Diego would no longer care for him now that he is married."

"That's nonsense! Felipe should know that we love him, and we both know how much he means to Diego. The two of them have been very close since Diego brought him into this house. We should organize a search party for Felipe to bring him back home." Alejandro was about to leave, but Victoria stopped him.

"Diego is already searching for him. He will find him and bring him back."

"What chances does Diego have? This is a task for Zorro and not for Diego. But unfortunately, Zorro has left us." Victoria pressed her lips together at this remark. Alejandro's opinion of his son angered her, knowing the truth as she did. And she also was responsible that there was no more Zorro. Would she be blamed for it as she had feared?

"You should trust Diego in this, Father. He knows best where Felipe may have gone, knowing his favorite places and hideouts. Diego told me that it may take him some time to find him."

"You may be right about Diego knowing Felipe best, but I fear that Diego will get lost rather than finding the boy. He should have told me about it before he left, then I would have joined him in the search. Excuse me, Victoria, but I need to gather some men to search for Felipe."

Victoria sighed. There was no helping his father. If Diego didn't tell him about his secret identity, his father wouldn't trust him, always thinking poorly of him.

Z Z Z

Alejandro and his search party returned a few hours later without success. The tracks they believed to be from Felipe had all led to a dead end. Frustrated about their lack of success they had decided to abandon the search for the boy as the oncoming darkness made it impossible to see any tracks at all.

Z Z Z

Knowing that Toronado had run into the mountains, Diego was able to identify Felipe's tracks, though the boy had made some efforts to hide them. It took him several hours of hard riding to arrive at a spot where the tracks ended at the edge of a rocky path. Diego dismounted and examined the edge that dropped into a ravine.

"Felipe? Felipe!" he called out, and he thought he heard the whinnying of a horse. "I'm coming to you, Felipe! Be patient!" he said, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to answer.

Going back the way he had come, Diego searched for a way to get down into the ravine, because the slope was too steep for a horse at the spot Felipe had gone down. It was getting dark when he finally reached Felipe.

The boy was sitting on the ground, leaning against the rock with his horse standing next to him. He smiled, relieved at the sight of Diego.

"Felipe, what happened? Are you injured? I'm so glad to have found you." Diego knelt down and hugged the boy. Felipe signed and pointed to his foot, expressing pain, then pointed at his horse.

'I hurt my ankle at the fall, and I couldn't get back on my horse. The horse was startled by a snake, and we fell down into the ravine.'

Diego examined the foot before bandaging it with straps from his saddlebag. "The foot is swollen, but I don't think it is broken. It will take some time to mend before you can walk on it again."

Felipe let out a long breath, relieved.

"It's too late to ride back now. In the darkness it's too dangerous to ride in the mountains especially when you're injured. I will set up camp, and then we can talk." Diego got some blankets from the horses and started a fire with wood he had gathered from the surrounding area.

'I'm sorry I failed you, Diego,' Felipe signed. 'I didn't want you to lose Toronado.'

"Felipe, it's not your fault that the Alcalde tried to take Toronado and that the horse ran away. There is nothing you could have done. In fact I prefer Toronado to be free again rather than in DeSoto's hands. I'm angrier about you running away!"

'I'm sorry, Diego, but I thought you wouldn't want me anymore now that you have Victoria. There is no more Zorro, and you don't need my help any longer.' Felipe was close to crying.

"Felipe, I love you like a son, and nothing will change that. No Toronado and no Zorro." Diego put his arm around Felipe's shoulder and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you too, and I don't want you to ever run away again! Promise?"

Felipe nodded with a smile.

"Tomorrow we will return home and I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again."

'What about Toronado?' Felipe objected. 'I followed him into the mountains until I fell down into the ravine. If you don't follow him now, the tracks will get too old, and you will never find him again.'

'Felipe, we need to take care of your injured foot first. There is no way you can ride into the mountains like this. You are more important to me than Toronado. And there will be no discussion about it." Felipe smiled through his tears.

Z Z Z

The ride back the next day took a lot of time due to Felipe's injury. The ankle hurt Felipe a lot when riding, and Diego insisted they take longer breaks to relieve Felipe of the pain by laying the foot high to reduce the swelling that increased painfully while riding. As predicted, Felipe was welcomed happily when they returned in the afternoon.

Victoria was happy to have Diego back into her arms since she had missed him the night before.

"What is wrong, Diego?" she asked, noticing his sad mood when they were alone again.

"It's because of Toronado," he confessed. "Felipe was right when he said that today was the last chance to follow the horse's tracks. After more than three days the tracks will be impossible to make out, especially if there is as much wind tonight as last night."

"Then you won't be able to find Toronado again?" Victoria asked, aghast.

"No." Diego shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Diego," she embraced him comfortingly. "Giving up Zorro is costing you so much. I never wanted that. I know how much Toronado meant to you."

"Maybe it's for the best," Diego tried to convince himself. "Having the horse hidden in the cave all those years wasn't the best thing for Toronado. I wanted to bring him out into the open, now that I can't ride him as Zorro anymore. But if it's either the Alcalde take him or have him running wild, I prefer to give him his freedom again. And I'd always exchange him for you and Felipe," Diego smiled sadly.

"You won't lose me again, Diego," she assured him. "And I don't think Felipe will try to run away again either."

"No, I told Felipe what I thought about his running away, and how much he is loved here," Diego replied. "And I won't let you go either," he smiled, drawing her close for a kiss.

The next day Diego rode out again, hoping against all odds that he might be able to find some of Toronado's tracks, but his search was in vain. Frustrated, he returned early after a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8 - Adjusting

**Chapter 8**

The Alcalde quickly realized that his new beer tax had no effect. Most people drank watered down wine or juice and the monastery was outside his territory. It hadn't made Zorro come back either.

De Soto wasn't convinced that he had really left the area after Victoria's marriage to Don Diego.

Not long after Diego and Victoria's return from their honeymoon, de Soto created new taxes to lure Zorro out of his den. Diego tried to counter the taxes in a different way that didn't require Zorro's intervention while he still kept himself informed about the workings of the soldiers.

Diego and Victoria were sipping their morning coffee in the tavern, enjoying some time together before they both started their work - Victoria in her tavern and Diego in his newspaper office.

Mendoza came in with news. "Have you heard, Don Diego, there has been another attack on the coach from Monterey?"

"Did you catch the bandits already?" Diego asked, concerned.

"No, the Alcalde told us to go looking for them on our morning patrol in the area. I wish Zorro were still here," Mendoza sighed. "He would have delivered them to me already. He knows how to track people." Mendoza gulped another sip of his juice. "Now my soldiers and I will have to stay in the saddle the whole day, trying to find them. My bottom already hurts thinking about it." Mendoza looked miserable at the prospect of so much riding.

"Where did the attack take place?" Diego inquired.

"On the Camino real, north of the Martinez crossroad. Why do you ask, on Diego? Are you trying to replace Zorro and find them?" Mendoza grinned at that.

"Oh no, Mendoza, you know I'm nothing like Zorro," Diego raised his hands in defense. "I thought of looking at the place if I write an article about it in my newspaper. Writing about it is much easier when you have seen the place of the crime with your own eyes. Don't you agree, Mendoza?"

"Well I can't say anything about it, since I only write for the food column. Of course, I always eat the food before I write about it, and I also try the recipes before I put them in the column. What did you think about my newest recipe for imported beans that I sent you? Will you put it into your next edition?"

"I think not everyone shares your liking of imported beans, and people would like to try something different like a new filling for tamales. But I will mention that I have a new imported beans recipe for the readers upon request."

"Thank you, Don Diego. A new tamales recipe you said? Well, I will have to think about it today."

Mendoza absently grabbed his hat with his mind more on tamales than on finding the bandits.

"Do you think Mendoza will catch the bandits?" Victoria asked Diego.

"He has to, now that there is no more Zorro, but maybe he needs some help," Diego grinned.

"Will you ride out and search for tracks?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I'll do some investigation for my newspaper. This is the one pretense I still have. Please make an excuse to my father if I'm home late."

"Diego, do you regret marrying me?" Victoria asked anxiously, now that they were alone again. "I made you give up riding as Zorro, and I can see how much it tears at you."

"Victoria, I'll never regret marrying you. That was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Diego took her by the hand and drew her behind the curtain where they would be undisturbed. In the kitchen he wasted no time taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"I need you in my life and in my arms, Victoria. In the weeks without you, I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid you'd leave me again if you found out who I was." He held her tight, caressing her tenderly.

"But if I didn't make you stop riding as Zorro, you'd be much happier," she contended.

"I don't know, Victoria. I can't see the people suffering under the Alcalde's rule and I want to help them."

"But you're doing so much already! Just think of last week when you outmaneuvered the Alcalde's tax. He wanted to charge the farmers for watering the animals in the plaza, and you organized a watering-place outside the pueblo where they could water their animals without paying the tax. Or the week before when there was the tax for bringing pack animals into the pueblo, and you brought handcarts for the farmers, so they could unload their wares on the handcarts outside the pueblo leaving their animals outside."

"But it's not enough! The people are still suffering." Diego exclaimed, discontented.

"Diego, you are not responsible for it. It's the Alcalde who is oppressing them, and you're doing all you can to help them."

"But still…" Diego shook his head in frustration. "I just don't know what to do."

"You told me how you felt trapped as Zorro, and I think it was time to break out of your self-made prison. Some of the taxes were only created to catch Zorro, and as soon as de Soto realizes that he can't lure Zorro out of his den, he will rescind them. Or you will counter them as Diego with other means as you did before."

She caressed his cheek. "Diego, I know it's hard, I can't stand to see the people suffering either, but the people have to stand up for themselves, and they can't always rely on just one man. They stood up before when Alcalde Ramone taxed the water in the plaza, and they need to do it again."

"Maybe you are right, Victoria," Diego said doubtfully. "I know that some actions from de Soto were only aimed at Zorro and not at the people, and hopefully it will get better if de Soto realizes the fruitlessness of his actions.

"But will he ever give up? Zorro was created to get you and father out of prison, but then he was needed again and again, and it never stopped. I never wanted it to last so long and make you wait for me, but I couldn't close my eyes from all the suffering and I still can't."

"Diego, you always see the suffering of the people, but you never see what it costs you and those closest to you."

"What do you mean, Victoria?"

"You have given the last four years to serving the people as Zorro, putting your own life on hold, trapping yourself in the role of Diego that you have continued to play even though you're no longer riding as Zorro, because you can't have anybody connect you to Zorro as long as there is a price on his head. It has cost you the respect of your father because you never told him the truth."

"You know why I couldn't tell him. I couldn't expect him to remain calm when I rode into the pueblo as Zorro or not to show his pride about his son. My father is not an actor and never will be."

"That may be one reason, Diego, but I think there is another one. You didn't want your father to face the possibility that his only son might be dead the next day! You know that you're father wouldn't be able to bear it, and that's why you preferred to play the scholar for him. You couldn't ask that of your father, but you asked that of me and of Felipe, until I couldn't bear the worrying anymore, making me split up with Zorro.

"But Felipe never had a choice. As long as you were Zorro he was trapped along with you. He couldn't leave Zorro and move on as I tried, because you are the only family he has. I talked to Felipe, and he told me how relieved he is that you stopped riding. Do you know that Felipe can talk?"

"Yes. No." Diego said confused, surprised about the news. "He called my name once to save my life, but that was all. I told him to take his time. Do you mean he actually talked to you? When?"

"I had a long conversation with him. When you returned with him after he ran away, I knew I needed to talk with him. I wanted to assure him that he was welcome in the family, and that I would never come between you and him.

"During that talk he told me how relieved he felt that you stopped riding as Zorro. It was as if a burden was lifted from him - a burden that had dragged him down and encased him. He feels free now - free to start talking again when he no longer has to fear losing you. He only said a few words, but he will make progress."

"That is great! I'm very happy to hear that. Why didn't he come to me and tell me himself?"

"Because he knows how unhappy you are with giving up Zorro. You haven't made your peace with the new situation yet, and he doesn't want to show his relief about it when you're unhappy."

"I never realized how much Felipe suffered under the situation and how much I asked of you and Felipe. I will talk to him when I get home and tell him that I'm happy about his progress, no matter what feelings I have about Zorro."

He gathered her close in his arms. "You have given me much to think about, Victoria. Thank you for opening my eyes. It helps me a lot to see that giving up Zorro makes the ones who are closest to me feel better." Diego smiled lovingly at her. "I don't know what I would do without you, Querida."

"I love you, Diego, and that will never change." Victoria kissed him.

"I'll try to return early," he whispered after another kiss, "but I have to go now to do the investigation for my story."

"I'm sure you will be able to drop some hints to Mendoza that will help him to find the bandits."

"I hope so, too. But he will have to catch them himself now, they won't come tied up like a package anymore." Diego winked as he left.

Z Z Z

Nearly two months had passed after Diego's return from his honeymoon when Felipe tugged at Diego's shirt after breakfast. "Come," he said impatiently.

"What is it, Felipe?" Diego asked.

"Show you," Felipe answered, signing in the direction of the library. He had started to speak, but his sentences mostly consisted of no more than three words. Diego didn't push him, giving him time and encouraging the boy in his progress.

Felipe was still too shy to talk in front of Alejandro and had insisted on continuing to pretend to be deaf. Diego had argued with the boy that it was no longer necessary, now that there was no more Zorro, but Felipe was afraid that letting people know he could hear would be dangerous for Diego and lead to suspicions about Zorro's identity. Felipe also wanted to practice more before he spoke to others. So far he trusted only Diego and Victoria who already knew his secret.

Curious about what Felipe wanted to show him, Diego followed him into the cave. On the top stair Diego stopped in his tracks, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

"Toronado," he whispered. Toronado was back in his stall, whinnying and shaking his head at the sight of his master. With long strides Diego quickly crossed the cave to embrace his horse.

"Toronado, you're back," he said with tears in his eyes. "Did you miss me, old boy?" Toronado shook his head up and down, excited.

"He must have found his way back on his own," Diego smiled at Felipe. "Maybe he had enough of living in the mountains. Do you know how he got back?" Diego asked. The boy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"The back door," he said, signing that he had discovered Toronado in his stall when he went into the cave that morning.

"Yes, Toronado knows how to open the back door on his own. I taught it to him in case there was an emergency and he needed to take you to me," Diego agreed.

"Smart horse," he patted Toronado again. "You deserve a treat, Toronado. I have to get a carrot from the kitchen for you. And then I'll groom you." Diego removed a thistle from Toronado's mane. Felipe took the bucket to fetch fresh water for Toronado from the back of the cave, signing that he would bring hay and straw, too.

Diego returned to the hacienda and found Victoria waiting for him in the parlor, ready to leave for the pueblo.

"Diego, are you ready?" she asked impatiently. "It's getting late and I need to open the tavern."

"Victoria," Diego embraced her happily. "I have wonderful news."

"What is it, Diego," she asked, surprised to find her husband so excited.

"Toronado, he's back!" he grinned.

"Toronado! But how?"

"I don't know. He returned on his own. Felipe discovered him in the cave this morning."

"That's really wonderful, Diego! I know how you missed him." Victoria returned his hug happily.

"You will need to go to the pueblo without me. I need to take care of Toronado first and come into town later," he explained.

"Don't worry, Diego. I can manage a few hours without you," she smiled. "What will you do with Toronado now?"

"I haven't thought about it yet, but I don't want de Soto get him. For the moment I will have to keep him in the cave as before, until I find a better solution," Diego sighed.

"You will find one, Diego. And I think Toronado is quite comfortable with his stall in the cave or he wouldn't have returned on his own." Victoria kissed him on the cheek, then left for the pueblo.

**_A/N: _**_I want to thank my beta for her patience in correcting my English and taking the time to think about the content, too. The story is completed and the final chapters will be posted as soon as I have corrected them. I hope you enjoyed reading it so far._


	9. Chapter 9 - Facing the consequences

**Chapter 9**

Victoria and Diego were married for more than two months now, but Alejandro had the impression that something was amiss. Both didn't appear as happy as they should be for newlyweds.

Victoria was working in the tavern, and Diego was concentrating more on his newspaper, driving with her to the pueblo every morning and taking her home in the evening. It appeared as if nothing had changed after their wedding, except for one thing - Zorro.

Zorro hadn't appeared at the wedding as the Alcalde and many others had hoped, and he hadn't been seen since. Victoria felt the changed attitude of the pueblo in the tavern as she served the tables as usual. The guests were less friendly to her when she served them, and she had to endure a few hateful looks from peasants in the market who were suffering under a new tax. Zorro hadn't made the Alcalde rescind it as he did before, and Diego hadn't found a way yet to evade it as he had the last times.

They blamed her for the disappearance of Zorro, and Victoria knew that they were right. It was market day and she did her shopping as usual, pretending everything was alright, but instead of returning to the tavern with her basket, she walked over to newspaper office.

"Victoria, I'm sorry I must have forgotten the time," Diego apologized. "I was wracking my brain for a solution to keep the farmers from paying the new sales tax, but there's not much we can do. Unless de Soto rescinds the tax himself or gets the an order from the governor telling him that's illegal, the farmers will have to pay. We can only ban de Soto from the tavern until then and have him eat the garrison food."

"Ban de Soto from the tavern?" Victoria asked. "I think that's a good idea. I never thought of that before. I always needed every customer in my tavern and couldn't afford to annoy my guests."

"But as my wife you don't depend on the money any longer," Diego smiled. "Are you already finished with your visit to the market? I wanted to join you and help you with the basket while shopping."

"It's alright, Diego. I started earlier, but I will wait for you next time," she assured him. In Diego's company the people were always nice, and he hadn't realized yet what was going on. She feared that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to stop riding as Zorro much longer if he didn't find a way to help the people. Now that he had his magnificent horse at his disposal again, the temptation to ride as Zorro was greater than before.

"Is something wrong, Victoria?" Diego saw her unhappy face.

"No, I'm fine. It's only that I prefer your company," she faked a smile.

"You miss me that much?" he teased her. "Let me try to make you happy again." He drew her into his arms for a long and tender kiss.

"Better?" he smiled. "Come, I'll help you with your basket. Just give me a minute to lock everything." It took him a few minutes to close the windows and arrange everything in an orderly fashion. The office was an image of his personality where everything was in its place, and he was in control. The pencils were lined up vertically, and the papers were neatly stacked. After Diego had arranged everything to his satisfaction, he picked up her shopping basket and locked the door behind them.

"The basket is less heavy than usual," he stated. "It looks like you have forgotten half of your shopping."

"Maybe I was only waiting for you to carry it," she teased him.

"Well, I'm here now. You can finish your shopping."

In Diego's company she got the rest of the groceries, and the market-women were smiling at them, eager to please the young don who had helped them before.

Back at the tavern Diego carried the basket into the kitchen and stored a few items in the cool cellar, bringing up a few bottles of wine. From the kitchen Diego could hear Victoria cry out in the main room, and he rushed inside. The tavern was empty except for one unshaven, rough looking vaquero sitting at the table across the bar.

"Let me go!" Victoria tried to free herself from the grip of the vaquero to whom she had just served some wine. The man had put his large hand around both of her wrists and was drawing her down to him.

"Only if you grant me a kiss, señorita," the man leered at her.

"Nobody touches my wife!" Striding quickly to the table, Diego forcefully freed Victoria's wrists from the vaquero's grip.

"Your wife?" The vaquero eyed him mockingly. "If she were your wife she wouldn't be working here."

"She is my wife, and you will apologize to her," Diego retorted angrily.

"And if I don't?" the vaquero challenged him.

"Then I will make you!" Before the man had the time to figure out what Diego meant, he found his arm in an iron grip turned on his back. Diego was twisting the arm, and the pain made the vaquero sink to the floor.

"Apologize!" Diego demanded adding more force to his grip.

"I'm sorry, Señora," the vaquero said on his knees. Satisfied, Diego released him, shoving him to the side. "I suggest you leave until you have learned better manners," Diego said threateningly, and the man bolted out of the door, not bothering to pay for his drink.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Diego said anxiously.

She nodded, rubbing her hurting wrists. "I'm fine, Diego," she assured him, taking a step toward him. Diego caught her in his arms as she fainted. Swooping her up in his arms he carried her to the quiet of the kitchen, lowering her onto a chair.

"What happened?" Victoria blinked at him as he knelt in front of her chair. "What is so cold?" She felt something cool on her arms.

"You fainted," Diego explained. "I brought you to the kitchen and wrapped cool cloths around your wrists. I don't think there will be any marks left from the man's grip."

"Thank you, Diego, but I'm alright. I need to get working again." She wanted to get up, but Diego stopped her.

"No, I don't want you to work now. I will take you home, and you can relax a bit after we have lunch."

"That's not necessary. I'm feeling great, Diego. See!" To prove her point she kissed him passionately. When Diego responded by drawing her closer, she burst into tears.

"Shhhhh, Querida, you had a shock," he stroked her back comfortingly.

"I don't know why I'm crying, Diego. I should be used to it, shouldn't I? It's something that happens when you're working in a tavern, and it never bothered me before."

"Just because you work in a tavern doesn't mean you should take harassment from anyone," he said determinedly.

Suddenly, he looked at her critically as a new thought crossed his mind. "Are you pregnant, Victoria? It might explain why you fainted, and why you are more sensitive." Concerned, Diego looked at her carefully.

"It could be, we tried enough," she smiled dreamily. "I went to Doctor Hernandez earlier this morning, but he said it was too early to say," she said disappointed, "We have to wait a bit more to be sure."

"I would be very happy if you were expecting a child, Victoria," Diego smiled, kissing her tenderly. "I always wanted to have children with you, and I promise I will take good care of you. I'll get the cart ready, and we will talk about it at home, Querida." Assuring himself that she was alright for the moment, he went out to the backyard.

Victoria put the closed sign on and bolted the front door with a sigh. On one hand she was relieved to get home, and on the other hand she didn't want to close the tavern so shortly before lunch time.

If her helper hadn't gone home because of an emergency after Victoria had returned from her shopping, she could have kept the tavern open. She needed to make sure that a replacement was available for her helper in the future.

"There you are, Victoria," Diego crossed the tavern with long quick strides. "I was looking for you in the kitchen. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, Diego. I think I can continue working," she tried to persuade him.

"You need a break and rest," he said determined. "And we need to talk." With an arm around her shoulder, he led her to the backyard and helped her onto the cart.

Z Z Z

They drove silently to the hacienda, and Victoria began to get nervous. What did Diego want to talk about? She almost guessed it, but she hoped she was mistaken.

Her fears came true when Diego sat down next to her in the parlor, taking her hand. "I want you to stop working in the tavern, Victoria," Diego said, gently lifting her hand to his lips.

"Why? I know we never talked about it before we got married, but I like my work there. I want to be around people and not just stay here at the hacienda. I like to have something to do."

"There is enough to do at the hacienda, supervising the household. Maria, the cook, is doing a lot of the work my mother used to do, but it's not really her place, and she can't make all the decisions. I would like you to take over that part. Maria has told me more than once that she prefers to concentrate on the cooking and leave the managing to someone else."

"It's not so easy for me to give it up, Diego." Victoria objected.

"Please, Querida, let me explain. I know I am asking a lot of you, but try to understand me. You made me promise not to ride as Zorro anymore, but it was different with Zorro."

"What do you mean? Because I made you give up Zorro I should give up my work?"

"Yes and no." When she wanted to say something, he stopped her with his raised hand. "Let me explain! A few months ago there was that boarder who attacked you and nearly raped you before your other guests saved you."

Victoria paled in remembrance of the incident. "I remember," she whispered in a small voice. The memory still haunted her.

"Ever since that day I have reproached myself that I wasn't there to protect you. I had a bad feeling about the man, but I was too late to prevent the attack."

"Diego, I don't blame you, you can't be everywhere," she assured him, squeezing his hand.

"I tried to spend as much time as I could in the tavern to be there for you – to defend you if you needed me."

"I noticed that," she smiled. "You stayed many hours in that corner pretending to read."

"But now, it's different, Victoria."

"Why is it different? Because we are married? Because I might be pregnant? It's not even confirmed yet."

"No. That's not the reason. Since there is no more Zorro, as I promised, I can no longer protect you as him. We were lucky today. The tavern was empty, and there were no witnesses to my fight with the vaquero.

"It could have been worse. The vaquero could have drawn a sword on me in front of a tavern full of people. As Zorro I could always get my sword, fight for you and slip away again. As Diego, I'm unarmed, and I can't show my fighting skills, either. It's either watch helplessly or reveal myself as Zorro. "

"No, you can't do that," she exclaimed. "If the Alcalde finds out you're Zorro, he will hang you."

"Victoria, I'm having nightmares of something happening to you in the tavern. I have tried my best to keep my fears at bay, because I know how much the work there means to you. But I can't stand it any longer. Not after today.

"The possibility that you might be with child only adds to it, multiplying my concern for you. It's not only you but our unborn child that I have to protect now. And one thing is for sure – I'll never let anyone harm you, no matter what it takes. Please, stop working in the tavern. Do it for me?" Diego pleaded.

Victoria saw the concern in his eyes, and how much it worried him. "I'm sorry, Diego, I never knew how much it bothered you. I didn't realize when I made you promise to give up Zorro that I kept you from defending me, too. I don't know what to say, but if it means so much to you I will stay at the hacienda."

"Thank you, Victoria." Diego smiled at her, greatly relieved. "I know this isn't easy for you." Taking her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly.

Victoria put her head on his shoulder, crying silently. "It hurts," she whispered. "I feel empty without it. Except for you and Zorro, the tavern was the focus of my life in the last years. And now I don't know what to do."

"I know how that feels, Victoria. I miss riding as Zorro, the excitement, the danger, the satisfaction of helping people, and of course, being the acclaimed hero," Diego admitted.

"I'm only just now beginning to understand what you gave up for me, Diego," she whispered.

"It wasn't easy, but you're the most import person in my life, and I don't want to live without you, Querida." He kissed her again, tenderly.

"I love you, Diego," she whispered. "And I need you so much. Hold me, please. Hold me for a long time! You said something about resting earlier," she grinned at his surprised look, "care to join me until lunch?"

"You don't need to ask twice." Diego picked her up and carried her to their room, firmly locking the door.

Z Z Z

A few days later Alejandro encountered Victoria wandering aimlessly around the hacienda's garden.

"Ah, Victoria. Are you enjoying the nice weather?"

"Yes, I was admiring the roses in the garden," Victoria smiled a bit. "They are lovely. I always wanted to have roses, but I never had time for a garden in the tavern's backyard. The little space I had was needed for herbs for the kitchen and other vegetables."

"My late wife spent a lot of time in the garden. She liked to take care of the flowers, especially the roses. I'm happy that there is finally a woman in the house again who will take care of all these little things that were neglected since her death."

"Yes, I will try to do that. Now that I'm no longer working in the tavern I'll have time for it." She tried to sound happy about it.

"Are you missing your work in the tavern, Victoria?" Alejandro caught the longing in her voice.

"I will have to get used to staying at the hacienda instead of working in the tavern. It's so quiet and peaceful here." Victoria shrugged it off.

"Can I ask you a question, Victoria? Why did you give up your work if you miss it so much? I always thought you wanted to keep working until you had children? Was it Diego's idea? Did he demand that you to give it up?"

"It's true that Diego asked me to give up my work in the tavern, but he had his reasons," Victoria admitted.

"What reasons? He never objected about you working in the tavern. Why is it different now? Diego never cared for class or status before. Why did he ask you to give up something that is so important to you? It's not that I don't like you being here at the hacienda but I want you to be happy. And at the moment neither you nor Diego appear very happy to me. What is wrong,Victoria? I want to help!"

"You're right that I'm not very happy about it, and that I miss my work, but I understand why Diego no longer wants me to work in the tavern. I accept his wish. We both have to sacrifice something dear to us for this marriage, and it's not easy for either of us, but we will work it out. There is nothing you can do about it. Diego and I have to get used to the new situation, that's all. But thank you for your offer, Father."

"I'm there for you, if you want to talk, Victoria," Alejandro assured her. "I'm sure there is enough to do at the hacienda to keep you occupied. It will change too once you have children. Diego has started to work more at the hacienda as well. He loves to have you around."

He was about to leave when a question struck him. "You said you both had to give something up. I understand that you're giving up your work at the tavern. What did Diego give up? His experiments or his late night reading? What can be so important to him that it makes him so - I won't say unhappy – but rather, restless?"

"I'm sorry, Alejandro, but I can't tell you. It's quite personal, and it's not for me to discuss it with you."

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I didn't want to intrude on your privacy," he said embarrassed. "I won't ask again." Did Diego have a secret love affair? No, it couldn't be, as much as he was in love with Victoria. But what was it, he wondered.

Victoria noticed that Alejandro was still pondering about it when he left her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Springing the trap

**Chapter 10**

The Alcalde didn't give them much of a break, as Victoria found out a few days later. Diego had ridden to the port in San Pedro to pick up some goods he ordered from Spain, and Alejandro had accompanied Victoria on her way to the pueblo where she wanted to check on her tavern.

A crowd was gathered surrounding the post in front of the tavern. Victoria and Alejandro moved through the crowd to read the announcement.

"What is that? A new tax on horses for everyone who owns a horse or a beast of burden?" Victoria addressed Mendoza who shrugged helplessly.

"The pueblo is poor and needs taxes," de Soto explained. "It's three pesos for everyone a year."

"This new tax is illegal," Alejandro protested, stepping forward to face the Alcalde. "How can the farmers continue to sell their wares at the market if you tax them for their horses and beasts of burden? They can't pull their carts without them. There won't be anything left from their sales."

"There is nothing you can do about it, Don Alejandro. The tax is for everyone including you. I expect you to pay your horse tax like everyone else," de Soto smirked.

"No, I won't!" Alejandro countered, enraged. "I won't pay this illegal tax. You say the tax is for everyone. Why is your military personal exempt from it?"

"I will not suffer your rebellion, Don Alejandro. You either pay your tax now, or you will go to jail for tax evasion. What do you choose?"

"I'm related to the king, you will not dare to throw me in prison!"

"Father," Victoria intervened, "I think it's better if you pay the tax for now. We should go home and discuss it with Diego. You can write a letter to the governor in Monterey when Diego comes home from his trip to the port in San Pedro."

"I can hardly believe you are saying that. Is it Diego's influence that has made you this fearful? Before you got married to him, you were always the first to protest against injustice. Where has your spirit gone, Victoria?" Alejandro questioned her.

"Please, Father, these few pesos aren't worth going to jail for. Let's go home," Victoria pleaded.

"No! I won't! I won't go home until this tax is rescinded. I won't let the Alcalde get by with it. Someone has to protest and show resistance."

"As you wish, Don Alejandro," the Alcalde smirked. "Mendoza, take Don Alejandro to jail!"

"But, Alcalde! This is Don Alejandro de la Vega! I can't put him in jail!" Mendoza stammered.

"That is an order, Mendoza!" De Soto commanded. "Don't think I'll let you go, because of your connections, Don Alejandro. Since there is no more Zorro to intervene, you will stay in my prison until you pay."

De Soto sneered at him. "Or maybe Zorro will come back for you? He has always helped you in the past; maybe he will come back from his exile for you! But be assured, he won't get you free either. My men will be waiting for him."

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro," Mendoza and one of his men took him by his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to pay the tax?"

"I want him to be guarded closely, Mendoza," de Soto ordered. "Put extra guards on the roofs day and night."

Alejandro kept silent defiantly and let the soldiers take him away.

"Señora Victoria, I'm pleased that you have finally learned to see reason and keep quiet. Your husband has been a good influence on you," de Soto smirked. "Tell him that his father will stay in prison until he has paid his taxes."

Victoria glared at him angrily, but she didn't retort as she used to. Instead she turned around to her carriage to return to the hacienda.

At home she told Felipe what had happened and asked him to ride to San Pedro to catch up with Diego. Then there was nothing left but waiting. She hoped that Diego would come soon, and that he would find a solution out of this dilemma.

Diego needed to persuade his father to pay the tax to get out of prison. If not, Alejandro would stay in jail or Zorro had to free him. She didn't want to think about the latter. Diego had promised her not to ride as Zorro anymore, but could she deny him the need to free his father as Zorro?

The Alcalde was expecting Zorro to come. What chance did he have to free his father without being killed or captured? Worried, she paced up and down the library, waiting for Diego to return from San Pedro.

Why did it take him so long to come back? Hadn't Felipe found him? What was keeping him? Should she ride after him too?

To pass the time and give herself something to do, she worked in the kitchen and started to prepare some delicacies for a food basket. Alejandro would appreciate something different than the food from the barracks that was served in prison. As she kneaded the dough, she remembered the times she had spent in the Alcalde's prison, and how Diego had brought her a basket and had supported her.

With a smile she thought of the food that had been prepared especially for the ever hungry Mendoza that she was warned not to touch, unless she wanted to suffer from the same digestive problems as the Sergeant. Mendoza had never touched any of the food brought for her after that.

In the kitchen the time passed faster than she thought, and she had just finished her cooking when she heard Diego return home in the late afternoon.

"Victoria, Victoria, where are you? Have you already heard the news? You won't believe it!"

"Diego, you're back! Finally!" She came rushing from the kitchen at his calling.

"Victoria. Why are you so excited? Is something wrong?" He caught her in his arms, noticing her worried look.

"I sent Felipe after you. Did you meet him?"

"No, we must have missed each other. What happened?"

"Your father, he's in jail since the morning! The Alcalde created a new horse tax for everyone who owns a horse or a beast of burden. Your father protested, stating that the farmers wouldn't be able to sell their products anymore if their revenue was going to the taxes. He refused to pay the tax, and the Alcalde has declared that he won't release him until he has paid."

"What a mess!"

"I tried to hold him back, but your father wouldn't listen. He accused me of losing my spirit after marrying you. Now I know how you must have felt all these years when you refused to protest with him so that you could ride as Zorro."

"Knowing you, it must have been hard for you not to raise your voice too," Diego smiled. "But I'm glad you didn't join my father in prison."

"It was hard, but now I know who will have to bear the consequences. I didn't want to give Zorro any reason to ride again and have history repeat itself. Please, Diego, what will you do now?" Anxiously, she studied his face.

"Don't be afraid, Victoria. I won't rush into any ill-considered action before I think about the alternatives. I gave you my word, and you can trust me." Diego felt the tension in her lessen at his words, realizing how much she had feared him riding again. "I'm quite sure the Alcalde wants to use his last chance to capture Zorro."

"What do you mean with 'last chance'?" Victoria inquired.

"I'll tell you on our way to the pueblo. Maybe I can talk some sense into my father though I doubt it. I'll have Manuel get the carriage ready for us."

"I needed to occupy myself, and I prepared a food basket for father. The food from the garrison is horrible."

"You didn't believe my father would give in either," Diego grinned, "or you wouldn't have prepared the food." He drew her in his arms to kiss her. "Don't worry so much, Querida. You won't lose me."

"I'm afraid, Diego," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I know I made you promise not to ride as Zorro again, but what will you do now? I can't expect you to do nothing when you have the means to free him as Zorro. Zorro was created to free me and your father from prison, and now the situation is almost the same. The big difference is that you no longer have surprise on your side, and the Alcalde is setting up a trap to catch and kill you. And that scares me to death, Diego."

"Let's talk to my father to my first and give me time to evaluate the situation, Victoria." He kissed her again and held her tight for a while longer until he felt her calm down a bit. "We should go now."


	11. Chapter 11 - Sacrificing til the end

**Chapter 11**

"So what did you mean by de Soto's last chance to catch Zorro?" Victoria asked on their way to the pueblo.

"A ship captain brought news to San Pedro. California is no longer a colony of Spain but belongs to Mexico now. The Mexican army should arrive here in less than a week to take over command."

"What does that mean for us, Diego? What will happen to de Soto and the members of the Spanish army?"

"I expect that all Spanish officials will have to return to Spain while the lancers will be given the option to pledge allegiance to Mexico and join their army or to return to Spain as well. In any case we will have a change of government."

"De Soto will have to leave Los Angeles in less than a week? That is really good news, Diego! Now I understand why he came up with that tax. He knows that he has only so much time left for a final effort to catch Zorro after all the years he has tried in vain."

"Yes, I believe that the news has already reached de Soto, yesterday or even earlier. I only wish that father had been more controlled and had not walked into de Soto's trap so easily," Diego said crossly.

Z Z Z

"De la Vega!" De Soto sneered at them as they entered the office. "I have been expecting you. Maybe you can talk some sense into your father!"

"Aren't you tired of having to eat in the garrison? Why are you inventing new taxes?" Diego grinned a bit about de Soto's sour expression on that remark. At least the banning from the tavern was starting to have some effect on the alcalde.

"Here are your pesos," Diego put a few coins on the desk. "I demand the release of my father!"

"Don't think this is going to be so easy, Don Diego," de Soto grinned smugly, shoving the coins back to Diego. "I want your father to pay the tax, not you. Unless your father pays the tax himself, he will stay locked in my cell."

"Will you let me talk to him?" Diego asked, trying hard not to show his anger.

"I won't stand in the way of a happy family reunion!" de Soto sneered. "Mendoza!"

"Si, Alcalde!" Mendoza promptly entered the office, having expected the call.

"Take Don Diego and his wife to Don Alejandro!"

Walking ahead, Mendoza opened the door leading to the prison cells.

"Diego, Victoria!" Alejandro rose from the cot he had been sitting on.

"Ten minutes, Don Diego. I'm sorry, but that is the rule," Mendoza apologized, leaving them alone.

"Father, I have talked to de Soto. He will let you go if you're willing to pay the tax," Diego tried to persuade his father.

"No, I have my pride, Diego. I won't give in to the Alcalde!" Alejandro continued to be stubborn.

"What do you want to achieve by that, Father? Don't you know that this is only another attempt of the Alcalde to catch Zorro?"

"I heard about the Mexican army taking over, Diego. Mendoza talked about it when he brought me lunch."

"But still you're not willing to give in? Do you expect Zorro to free you again?" Diego asked, annoyed.

"Diego," Alejandro stepped closer to the bars, lowering his voice. "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it, Father?" Diego and Victoria were standing at the other side of the bars, listening closely.

"In the long hours here in the prison cell I had some quiet time to think, and I finally understood a few things. I have been blind the last years, but now I know."

"What do you know?" Diego asked, suspiciously.

"I know that I don't want Zorro trying to free me from prison when this is obviously a trap to catch and kill him. I know that I don't want my only son to risk his life for his foolish father as he did so many years before when I was thrown in prison that first time. I know what Victoria made you give up for marrying her, just as she gave up her work in the tavern. I know who you are, and I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, Diego."

Diego looked astonished. "How did you find out, Father? Why so suddenly? Did Victoria tell you?"

Alejandro grinned. "No, she didn't, but after she stopped working at the tavern, she told me that you gave up something important for your marriage to her. I have been thinking about it when she wouldn't tell me what it was.

"I thought of your late night reading and your experiments. I even considered that you had a secret mistress, but nothing would fit when I knew you were so in love with each other. But then I wondered why Victoria was so reluctant to protest against the tax. She would only do that if there was something more important to her than the tax. It was as if she was protecting someone.

"And you have also been more active lately in countering the Alcalde's taxes, and I didn't believe it was because Victoria influenced you so much, as the Alcalde and everyone else believes. I know that you don't let Victoria tell you what to do. So why would you be so active suddenly, unless it wasn't suddenly and you had done it all the time? Then everything made sense."

Diego grinned. "Thank you, Father. It seems you have figured it all out. And all that after spending only a few hours in prison. What do you want to do now?"

"You both gave up a lot in the last few years; for the safety of the pueblo you postponed your life, waiting for each other. You sacrificed enough for the pueblo and for a foolish old man like me. Now it's my turn to sacrifice something. I won't give up my pride and give in to the Alcalde with his taxes, but I will give up a few days of my freedom. I have decided to stay in prison until the Mexican army arrives next week."

"Do you really want to do that, Father? The prison is not a nice place to stay!" Diego said, surprised by his father's decision.

"Yes, I do. I'd rather stay here than have you risk your life for me. And," he grinned conspiratorially, "I'll let the Alcalde keep hoping that he can still catch Zorro. The disappointment will be much greater in the end when he realizes that he has to return to Madrid with empty hands."

"Now I know where Diego got his slyness." Victoria smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am, Victoria, and it won't be so bad if can eat your delicious food that I smell in the basket." Alejandro breathed in the aroma of the freshly prepared food.

"You are right, Father," Diego smiled. "Victoria didn't believe you'd return home with us so easily, and she has prepared dinner for you. You will be eating better than the alcalde."

Victoria put the basket in front of the prison door. "I was worried to death while I was waiting for Diego to return, and cooking kept me occupied. It will be enough even if you give Mendoza a share."

"Thank you, Victoria," Alejandro smiled. "There's no need to worry anymore. I understand at last why you no longer confront the Alcalde, now that you know whose life you'd be risking. I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. I'm safe here, and your husband who stays at home with you will be safe too, won't you, Diego?" he chuckled. "I think you made a promise to your wife, didn't you?"

"Yes, you are right, Father. I made that promise, and I will keep it, but that doesn't mean that I suddenly became incapable to ride. I could easily overcome the soldiers and get you out in a few minutes. There is no need in trying to protect me," Diego said self-confidently, annoyed by the concern of his family.

"I do believe you, Diego," Victoria assured him, "but no matter what, I will keep on worrying. We all know it's a trap. Please stay home. Do it for me."

His arms crossed in front of him, Diego sighed, looking at her defeated.

"The mighty Zorro has been conquered by love," Alejandro teased him.

"Time is up, Don Diego, Doña Victoria," Mendoza entered the prison room again. "You have to go now. Is that food that I smell?"

"Yes, I cooked some food for Father," Victoria confirmed. "Do you want some? I have some cakes."

"Cakes?" Mendoza pulled away the towel that was covering the basket. His hand hovered over the different foods as if he couldn't decide which one to take, and he stared at the cakes and licked his lips. Then he suddenly withdrew his hand. "No, I don't think I should eat these cakes. They aren't good for my stomach."

He stroked with his hand across his stomach and grimaced in memory of the last time he had tried food that the de la Vegas had brought to prison for Victoria. Diego hid his smile behind his hand.

"I can still eat at the tavern, Don Alejandro," Mendoza added, "while you have nothing else except the basket and the prison food." Mendoza opened the cell door and handed Alejandro the basket before he locked it again.

"Sleep well, Father," Diego wished him goodnight. "I will visit you again tomorrow."

"You too, Diego. Take care of your wife!" Alejandro winked as they left the prison, and Diego laid his hand protectively around Victoria's waist. At the door Victoria turned her head and smiled at her father-in-law gratefully.

**Epilogue**

Alejandro stayed in prison for only three days as the Mexican army arrived earlier than expected. Upon their arrival the taxes were rescinded, and he was released immediately, having earned the respect of the new temporary commander as an opponent to the unlawful Spanish rule. The new commander also hinted that he would prefer someone elected as the new alcalde who hadn't collaborated with the previous government.

Zorro was granted an immediate pardon as defender of the people under the condition that he didn't act against the new government.

De Soto was sent back to Spain on the next ship where he would try to pick up his career. The reports about his unscrupulous and unlawful rule had reached Madrid in addition to his inability to capture the famous outlaw Zorro for more than two years. If he was lucky, he could hope to stay in Madrid; if not he would be sent into one of the provinces, but he didn't believe in luck anymore. In any case it would be a low ranked job in the administration with no more power to rule.

Happy about the changes, Alejandro returned home to celebrate with his family who informed him that there would be a new de la Vega in about six months, the grandchild he had been waiting for all these years.

**The End**


End file.
